Pup's Travel at the Philippines: The New Ally Part 2
This is the continuation of the Pup's Travel at the Philippines: A New Ally Characters * Paw Patrol show characters Continuation: Plot A new villain arises Mayor Humdinger meets Lizardo on a barren dessert. Lizardo said "Mayor Humdinger. I am Lizardo, the demon who will try to conquer Adventure bay!" just as then his minions spawned along the ground scaring Humdinger. Mayor Humdinger said "We have the same directive: I will defeat Ryder and the Paw Patrol." Lizardo said "I will give you powers to beat him!" Mayor Humdinger said "Whaaat!!!!" Lizardo gives him the Orb of the demon skull and plunged into his heart. coverting him into a monster. Now then We Must capture Adventure Bay! Come My Minions! Come!" they marched towards adventure Bay. A News About the Invasion At the Lookout Alex and Ryder are at the veranda on the lookout watching the city. Flavio hears a hum from his sword. Chase asked "Why's your sword humming Flavio?" Flavio said "I sense that the Demons are coming towards Adventure Bay." Chase Whimpers and timingly Ryder called the Paw Patrol and Proceed towards there, Marshall crashed towards them and Flavio sees them "Are ye Okay?" the pups laughed and Along with Flavio ascends the Elevator." They arranged themselves Flavio Wowed the Lookout itself. Ryder briefs the Pups about the incoming Demonic invasion. Just as then Flavio talks and said to Ryder "We need to mobilized Adventure Bay's Defenses." Ryder said "Yes." Just as then The 2 give the Orders: Defend the Adventure Bay at all costs." Ryder said "I will transmit a message to all Adventure Bay residents now." The Transmission activated. Ryder said "To All Residents on the bay. we have a crisis in hand. now use your objects and defend our home from the demonic invaders. Adventure bay's heart and life are rests in your hands or paws. Stand and Fight!" The residents armed now with weapons and mobilized their defenses. The Demonic Arrival The First wave of demons arrived on the Entry part of Adventure bay. Lizardo Shouted "CHARGE!" the Demons Charged but the residents defended the Gates with might but unknown to them the Aswang came and disarmed them. They Charged towards the City hall for the Two Leaders. Marshall and Zuma arrived on the Scene and sees hordes of Demons and Aswangs. Zuma said "Dude, Go to the Right and I will hold here." Marshall said "Okay." Zuma and Marshall Barked to unleash a bow and a spear to hold the ground. The Second wave arrived this time along with Aswangs headed for the Lookout. Skye flies around and sees many residents defending the City and she tries to help. She called Ryder and asked "Ryder, Can I help Mr.Porter?" Ryder said "Yes and I think he's at hard time defending his post." Skye Paradropped and Sees Mr.Porter firing his Revolver at the waves. when he sees skye he said "Skye! good thing. I need help." Skye nodded and barked to release her weapon: MPX Thompson. the 2 defended the area. Flavio said "Ryder, Alex we must move now to stop this madness." Ryder said "Agreed! Alex are you ready?" Alex replied "Yes Sir!" The three rolled out. Just as then Chase called to Ryder and tells the rest of the pups to aid the residents defenses. The others rolled out. Mayor Humdinger sees Ryder and Alex killing his forces he said "I think its time to unleash all that I have." Battle Enrages When the three arrived. they are shocked to see 2 hordes of Aswangs and Demons. Ryder drops off and Unleashed a weapon on his Pup-Pack: An MP5K and a Sword. he charged towards them eliminating most of them. Alex said "I will help Ryder!" Alex Dropped of and Use his Pup Pistol to help Ryder. Just as then Mayor Humdinger ordered his Forces to Pull back and Focus on Ryder and his allies. and Lizardo summoned more demons than ever. When Flavio, Alex and the Pups rallied back to Ryder they shock to see amassed wave of demons. Alex and Chase asked Ryder "What are we gonna do now! We are thinning on Numbers?" Ryder said "We Will call help." Zuma said "But how Wyder?" Ryder used his Paw Watch to call for help. He said "WE NEED HELP!" his allies received Ryder's Call: * Jake and Everest: Received call at the Mountains and rushes towards to help them. * Carlos and Tracker: Received call at the Jungle outpost and moves out to help them * Juan and Takota: Received call at the Forests and Moves out via Takota's Chopper to help Ryder * Vicente and Andres: Received call beneath the embassy. They respond by sending Andres and the Paw Katipunan to help them * Gaz: received the call and Chronoshifted the 25th armor and infantry division to adventure bay and launch a hot mission codenamed: Sundered Bay Reinforcements arrived Just as then when the Demons and Aswangs surrounded the Paw Patrol, Flavio and Alex. their strike commanders taunted them "Any Last Words..." Ryder said "Yeah.... Kaboom!" Takota fired his sniper Rifle eliminating a strike commander. and the other demons killed with the help of the 25th armor Division. Carlos and Tracker met with Jake and Everest eliminating all demons on the way. Andres joined them. the war continued. Gaz said "Ryder I have something to say. Mayor Humdinger and Lizardo are at the Barren Plains North of your position." Ryder said "Paw Patrol, Jake, Carlos,Alex and Flavio let's Roll!" The group push towards the Barren Plains. Andres said to them before they go away "Ryder, I will help to defend our homeland." Ryder agreed and push forward to the Barren Plains The Final Encounter When the group arrived on the Barren Plains. Lizardo said to Mayor Humdinger "The Gang arrived with backup! And Still Standing!" Mayor Humdinger said "I will dispose these Pests!" Humdinger summons demons and makes them fight their way towards them. Ryder tells everyone to be ready. and the fight begins. they slashed, killed every demon they see eliminating 5,000. Lizardo said "They eliminated our Minions Now we must fight them Ourselves!" Mayor humdinger said "I will take care of the Paw Patrol while you Take care of the Other Guy on the Red." When Flavio heard it. He Charged towards Lizardo and Lizardo fights Flavio. When Mayor Humdinger Charged Ryder. Jake and Carlos defended Ryder using Jake's Shoto and Carlos' M Garand. Carlos said to Ryder "Rally to the Pups and power up to defeat mayor humdinger while we stall him. Go with Everest and Tracker. Go!" Ryder called the Pups and rallied to him. Ryder said to the Pups "It's Time." They charged Ryder and the mindlink begins. Giving Ryder the Guardian Powers along with Everest and Tracker. Just as then Flavio and Lizardo are fighting he sees Ryder Charging his strength. Lizardo charged towards Ryder but he was disabled By Takota and Andres buying him time. Lizardo said "You 2 must die!!!" When Lizardo tries to Lay his claws on the two he was stopped by Ryder who is in Guardian Form with the Recycling Shield and Disabled him using Everest's Balisong and Tracker's Crossbow. and Mayor Humdinger focuses his attack on Ryder. The 2 had a duel and When Mayor Humdinger is caught off guard. Ryder uses his Trademark Janbiya. Slashing the Mayor to the heart. the mayor uttered a loud yell agonizing pain. and he jumped to the distance and finish him. When lizardo lowers his guard. the 2 cornered the demons and finishing them both by slashing their heart twice. the demon leaders died and vanished in a puff of smoke. back in town Mr.Porter is about to fire his pistol and demons vanished in front of the residents on the bay. turned into smoke. Just as then A soldier along with his tank battalion fetch Ryder and his group at the barren dessert. and takes them back to the lookout. A heroic Celebration When the Paw Patrol, Flavio, Jake and Carlos and Alex arrived riding above the Tanks. The Residents cheered them and yell "MABUHAY! URA!" Cheering their victory on the Defense on adventure bay. they went towards the city hall where Mayor Goodway meets them. Mayor Goodway thanked all of the residents for defending their homeland. Mayor Goodway added "To ye Paw Patrol and its Allies. You came here as strangers. now as heroes. Things have changed now.... Are you ready to Roll with a Paw In hand." The Group answered. "YES MAAM!" Mayor Goodway nodded and unleashed his Ceremonial Sword. the Group kneeled. Mayor Goodway said "In the name of God, the PAW Katipunan, Adventure bay and its allies. I hearby dub ye as Heroes of the Demonic Defense." The Residents Cheered. Takota said to Ryder "It's been a pleasure to ally with you sir." Andres said "You helped me and my allies defend our homeland. You paw Patrol saved my home as well. and Just as Takota said It's been a pleasure to ally you." The two saluted. Gaz called Ryder via his watch and said "My boys are now chronoshifted home and we helped you as well. now I salute you in honor from the Special Air Services." Ryder said "Thanks." Carlos and Jake said "We need to Go home to rest. Everest and Tracker will leave behind here to stay with you for a while." Ryder agreed. the two goes home along with Takota riding on his Car. Ryder called the Pups to go back to the lookout. And Takes A rest after the duel.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story